Winter Romance 3
by Gothicthundra
Summary: It's valentines and Lance and Kitty get into another fight, is this the last?


**Winter Romance 3**

Lance glared at the carpet, the phone lay broken near his left foot. Arguing, all they'd been doing since her parents visit, was argue. Over stupid things like, their future, their feelings, weddings, family, money, locations, jobs, and what to do next. Certain words echoed in his mind, his words, her words, and when he'd hung up on her and threw the phone. He sighed and stood as he heard the back door open and Pietro came zooming in and dove on the couch, holding an open bag of Dorito's with a half smile that faded at the look on Lance's face and the broken phone.

"What happened?" asked Pietro, picking it up, the caller ID flashing the last number constantly, "Wedding argument?"

"What wedding," Lance growled and stood, grabbing his coat as he slammed the door in his exit.

Kitty sobbed into her pillow, the beeping phone laying next to her. Why'd she say it, why did she start another argument. He'd listened to her, and then the words got out of control. His voice rang like a bell, his last words to her. They bothered her more than anything else, because it wasn't a yell... it had been calm... too calm. It flashed in her mind, the words they'd both said.

"_Lance, we need to figure this out!"_

"_Kitty, I'm trying. I've been thinking about it every moment, every second!"_

"_I'm sick of these stupid arguments, Lance! Like, sometime I think that we shouldn't even get married!" she yelled into the phone._

"_That's how you feel?" His voice was eerie._

"_Well, like all we do is argue, and nothing I say seems to get through to you!" the words were pouring out, she sighed, "Lance, maybe we should...."_

"_I see.... consider the wedding off, Happy Valentines..." before she could finish her words, he'd hung up._

She'd called back, but it was dead lined. Talk over dinner, that's all she'd wanted to say. As she sat up and thought about going to the Brotherhood house, her mind wondered... maybe he was right, maybe they were never meant to be. Maybe, he wasn't her knight ans shinning armor, and she wasn't his princess. A knock came at the door, and a familiar gruff voice called out.

"Half-Pint? You okay?" came Logan's voice.

"No..." she said in a low voice, causing him to open the door.

"I know, I could smell the salt.... you and Rocky have another fight?" asked Logan, leaning against the door frame.

"Possibly our last," she felt fresh tears brimming.

"Doubtful," sighed Logan, "I'll get..."

"No, I don't want Rogue to tell me to calm down, Kurt to tell a joke, Scott to threaten anyone, Jean to pat my head, Professor to read my head, or Ororo and Beast to hush me and tell me its okay. Mr. Logan, your the only one who won't lie to me to make me feel better," said Kitty wiping her tears on her sleeve.

".... okay," he sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her as she started to cry, "Tell me what happened?"

"We were talking about our future... and... like... we were talking about... the wedding," she took deep breath intakes every few words, as she leaned on Logan's shoulder, "and well... we started talking about money... you know since, like.... my dad isn't helping out... and I said we both needed to get a job, and he agreed... then.... I don't know... We started arguing, and..... I told him maybe getting married is a stupid idea... and then he seized up kinda... and before I knew it, he hung up... I don't know what to do, I mean, like is it over?"

Logan stroked her hair calmly as she sobbed into his shoulder, calmly choosing his words, but as she looked up at him, he sighed. That was not what she wanted, she was looking to him for some sort of advice, but only to help her not, tell her. He nodded and looked at the phone before picking it up, and handing it too her.

"Job's are hard to find, especially for a mutant drop out. As much as I wasn't fond of your relationship at the start.... You two have worked out things so far, and that's a relationship half-pint. It's not easy, and its not always loving and smooth sailing. If you love each other, you will work through it.... He's just as stressed and worried as you, if not more so," Logan sighed, "Listen, you know I don't normally talk about this stuff, kid.... but he loves you, no matter how much you fight with him, it's Valentines..... call him."

"So..." she looked at the phone, with a small smile, "You think were a good couple?"

"God, half-pint, your just sucking all my manhood away aren't you," grimaced Logan, who rolled his eyes, "Sure... whatever...."

"Mr. Logan?" asked Kitty, as Logan headed out the door.

"Yes?" asked Logan, with a grumble as he turned around.

"Thank you, so much," Kitty gave him a kiss on the cheek and phased down the stairs, running out the door.

"Logan, that was sweet," said Ororo with a warm smile, walking up next to him.

"I feel like my souls been sucked out," said Logan shaking his head and walking towards Xavier's office, "But since its on vacation..."

Kitty parked the X-van into a bush a little ways away from the Brotherhood house, grabbing a bag from the front seat and phasing through the door, no one was home, save for Wanda sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up as Kitty looked towards the kitchen.

"He's not here Kitty," said Wanda, her brows knitted as she saw the bag, "What happened earlier?"

"I... said something stupid... Do you know...?" Kitty was cut off.

"He left in a hurry... probably cooling off. I have to get going soon, but feel free to do whatever," Wanda shrugged and stood, "Just don't.... actually I don't care."

"Wanda..."

"I have no reason to be angry at you that I know of," Wanda, left with a flicker of a smile, "See you later, Kitty."

It was nearly midnight when Lance climbed up the stairs of the Brotherhood stair well, he didn't hear anyone home. He might have, if he'd been more focused on anything other than figuring out a way to talk to Kitty in the morning. He opened his door, and he stopped in the doorway, and looked into the dark room. The light from the doorway, mixed with two melting candles on his nightstand. Two containers of Chinese take out sat there, and flickered on the sleeping face of Kitty. She'd apparently fallen asleep waiting for him on his bed, wearing her favorite pink valentines dress and a CD pulled to her chest. He smiled, she'd found his valentines gift for her. He closed the door and walked over to her sleeping form and gently kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek. He never could stay mad at her for too long. Her blue eyes opened in a daze as he turned on the lamp.

"Lance?" her voice questioned.

"I'm sorry," he smiled, sitting next to her as she sat up.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have... I didn't mean what I said. I want to marry you more than anything," she said quickly.

"I wanna marry you too... and I got a job. It's not much, but it'll allow me to finish my online classes... and we should be able to afford to get married in three years... maybe..." he was cut off as Kitty's lips hit his.

"Forget the wedding, let's just save up enough, to like, get papers and an apartment," she smiled.

"That's why I love you. Your just as crazy as I am," he laughed, as she practically tackled him.

"I love you too, and I'm serious... what?" asked Kitty as Lance sniffed the air.

"What smells like toothpaste?" asked Lance, his smile flickering as he looked towards the candles, where he could clearly now see toothpaste on his nightstand.

"I tipped a candle and like, I remembered this one time Jubilee started the curtain on fire fighting with Amara, and she like, used... Stop laughing!" said Kitty, giving Lance a swat on the chest.

"You toothpased my table.... There is... it's everywhere.... my god, did the tube explode?" asked Lance.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Pietro walking in the room, signaling he didn't care if he was.

"Just an argument about toothpaste," said Lance with a chuckle, as Kitty glared at him.

"If that's what your fight was about, I oughta smack you both right now," said Pietro, hands on his hips.

"No it wasn't," said Kitty with a small giggle.

"Thank god. listen. Were fully annoyed with the two of you, so Mystique told me to give you an eviction notice," said Pietro throwing an envelope to Kitty.

"WHAT?!" both yelled, eyes wide, as Kitty opened the letter.

"You have got to be joking," Lance snapped, jumping up, his fists clinched.

"Hey, Xavier agreed too, your both evicted," said Pietro.

"I swear if you..." Lance was cut off.

"AHH!" Kitty was holding two pieces of paper, one obviously a letter, the other.... a small rectangular one, "Your joking!?"

"No, were not," said Pietro, "We're all very serious about this. Get out..." said Pietro, crossing his arms.

"What is it?" asked Lance, as Kitty handed him the papers, "My god...."

"That should cover the start of your wedding. That's from us, Xavier's taking care of the rest," said Pietro with a smirk.

"You convinced Magneto and My..." Lance was cut off.

"I plead the fifth, you can't prove it," said Pietro with a frown.

"You care Pietro..." giggled Kitty.

"Personally, I'm just sick of you two. Your mushy gooshy goo-goo eyes, your cuddle buddy voices, and this," Pietro indicated to the room, with a disgusted voice, "Your sexual tantra's of cold take out Chinese food and toothpaste. It's sick.... Now we expect you out of here by the end of the March next year. I don't want to have to share spring with you under the same roof."

"Pietro, one more thing," said Lance as Pietro went to leave, "Come here..."

"What?" asked Pietro, standing in front of them.

"I just wanted to do this..." Lance yanked him onto the bed, attempting to give the speedster a hug.

"Damn, get off! HELP! RAPE!" yelled Pietro as Kitty covered his mouth and tackled him as well.

"Should we help him?" asked Fred, looking up the stairs.

"Nah," said the Brotherhood, as they watched television.

**THE END... Till next time...**


End file.
